The Lion King two Q&A
by Lilly1413
Summary: ask any of your favorite characters any question you can come up with! R&R i need at least three questions to keep it going
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey people! Lilly1413 here. Welcome to The Lion King two Q&A. You can ask any one of your favorite characters a question and we'll answer it as best as we can. And yes, you can even ask Zira, Scar, Nuka and Mufasa questions too. Okay! Lets get started, shall we?

Me: Let me introduce to you, all mighty, Mufasa.

Mufasa: It's an honor to be here.

Me: Thank you and it's an honor to meet you.

Me: His wife, Sarabi.

shows Sarabi waving

Me: sigh Zira.

Zira: why don't you introduce me properly?!

Me: 'Cuz no one cares…

Zira starts pouting

Me: the demonic Scar…

Scar: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Me: you heard me….now anyway…King Simba.

Simba: It's great to be here Lilly1413.

Me: thanks…next we have Simba's wife, Queen Nala.

Nala nuzzles Simba

Me: and next is Nala's mother, Sarafina.

Shows Sarafina smiling

Me: Kiara, Vitani and Kovu.

Zira: Mumbling ...I knew Kovu should have been the true king.

Me: Zira. Shut up.

Scar: Never say that to my wife again!!

Me: I can say whatever I want and do whatever I want. As example, I can get you thrown out.

Scar: I dare you to try.

Me: Okay. SECURITY!!

two security guards pick up Scar and throw him out of the room, then returns a few minutes later

Me: Rafiki, Zazu, and Nuka…

Nuka: why am I way after the little termite over there?

Me: Because you are now stop complaining.

Me: Last but not least, the loveable Timon and Pumbaa!

Timon: hi, how are you?

Me: fine, thanks…okay that's all we have for today! Please send in your questions!

I do not own the lion king or any of its characters, I just simply write for the fun of it. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, crap. the second chapter got deleted, well anyway...heres ch three. nothing really happened in ch. 2 so dont worry, you didnt miss much.

SUPERAWESOMETACKLEPOUNCE! ch. 3 yea!! omg! this has been the worst two weeks ever! first, i found out my old computer had a virus! then, i tried using my dads computer when i was at his house and it CRASHED!! can u believe it? and now im using my laptop...

Shenzi: ohh...what a sad week its been...

me: (jumps) when did you guys get here?

Banzi: well we thought you said to take a train anstead of a plane and it took us awhile to get into the U.S because they thought ed was hiding something because of the way her, ya know, acts.

Me: oh. well anyway...glad your here. ok lets get down to buisness. ok, i had another review but it got deleted for no apparent reason. (clenches fists)

Nala: you might wanna take it easy, dear. there's still quite a few more chapters to go.

Me: oh. sorry. ahem, anyways my brother and sisters wrote to me a few days ago, asking if they could add questions to the show so..here are the questions. This one's from my older btother, Derek. "This questions for Simba: when Scar told you to run away, why didn't you just run back home?"

Simba: oh, well.. Scar made me believe that i was responible for my fathers death so i didn't want to go home because i was afraid of what everyone would say.

Sarabi: my son, i would have loved you either way.

Simba: well...uh, could of told me **that** sooner...heh-heh...

Me: well what is done's done. anyway...this next question if from my second oldest sister, Katie. "This questions for Kiara: why did you run away when Simba exiled Kovu? Why didn't you just stay in the cave, er, den...thing...?"

Kiara: i wanted to see Kovu again and nothing was gonna stop me.

everyone: awwwww

Kovu: Kiara, thanks for believing in me. (nuzzles Kiara)

Me: alright, enough with the PDA, ok?

everyone: what?

Me: (sigh) remember the first Q&A? when Ole Miss Chick said no PDA cuz Simba and Nala were getting all lovey dovey?

Simba and Nala: we were not!

Me: yes you were. i even have it on video. (put a tape in VCR)

(Shows Simba & Nala gettin all lovey dovey)

Me: see? cold hard evidence. ok, moving on. The last question is from my oldest sister, Michelle. My little brother couldn't ask a question cuz he cant write yet. ok Michelle asks: "this questions for Nuka: when you were chasing Simba up that huge pile of logs, why didn't you just leave him be? Maybe then you would still be alive (coughmoroncough)."

Zira: im gonna kill that girl RAAAWWWRRR!!

(attempts to jump on me but is caught by the security guards)

Me: (a little scared and disturbed) im sorry Zira but i will not have you randomly attacking me or anyone else! bye.

Zira: but...but...but...

Me: i said GOODBYE!

(Zira stands and walkes out of the room)

Nala: are you okay?

(noticing me shakeing)

Me: im alriiiighht (falls off of the chair)

(everyone helps me up...Rafiki splashes me with water)

Me: ok im fine now, for real this time... i was only shaken, not stirred

Everyone: riiiiiight.

Me: ok, thats all we have for today so plaese R&R!! we need ur questions!!

i do not own the lion king or any of it character...yata yata...i just write this cuz its fun... byeas!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shnits! ch 4!! thanks for ur reviews peoples! they helped alot. ok, well today i-

Shenzi: can you get on with it?!

Me: well **somebody** woke up on the wrong side of the graveyard! i was just getting there! chill, dude.

Shenzi: im not a dude! im a girl!!

Me: (rubs forehead) ok...moving on...lets answer some questions!

ed: (laughs maniacly)

me: this first question is from 17lions. and asks: "hello, i have a question for nuka,vitani,and kovu. were you really called The Outland Trio when you were younger?"

Kovu: actually, we were. because we were the only cubs in the outlands, some of the lionesses started saying "hey there, Outland Trio!" and the name just stuck

Vitani: until Nuka died, then me and Kovu were called the Outland Twins

Me: wow i never knew that

Kiara: me niether

Me: thats a pretty cool nickname well, ok the other question is from Ole Miss Chick again she asks: "LOL that was just too funny. sorry about your chapter getting deleted. btw Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu how are the cubs doing i havent seen them in awhile? They must have grown so much? well ttyl"

Me: which brings me to another thing, please welcome the prideland cubs: Maka and Tanabi!

(Maka and Tanabi walk through the door and sit down by their parents)

Maka: hi

Tanabi: hey

Me: hi guys how are you?

Tanabi: awesome

Maka: cant complain

Me: you guys have grown so much!

(Tanabi and Maka blush)

Maka: aw, thanks

Me: so Kiara, Nala hows it feel to be raising cubs in the pridelands?

Nala: its kind of fun actually, i just feel so proud because i can teach Kiara things that i had to learn the hard way

Kiara: Though, Maka and Tanabi can be a pawfull, like when they when they thought they were playing in a mud puddle when it was really a hippo dung patch

Me: eww, and dont lions bathe their cubs with their tounges?

Nala: yeah, that was the bad part

Me: majorly ewwwness

Kiara: your telling me

Kovu: its not always easy but it **is **always rewarding

Kiara, Nala and Simba: awww, yeah it is

me: how cute. ok, we have two more questions, this ones from 17lions again, sweet. okay she asks "i've got another question. its for the hyena trio. Do you like the stories that tearthgrrl writes about your childhood?"

Me: Shenzi? Banzi? Ed? any thoughts?

Banzi: it is kinda cool for the spotlight to be pointed on us for a little while since the lions always get the most attention. man, i hate lions.

Shenzi: they're so pushy...

Banzi:...and hairy...

Shenzi and Banzi: and man are they **UUUUUGGLLLLYYYY**! ahahahahahaha!!

(everyone accepr the hyenas gives a dirty look)

Me: alrighty then, umm next question please before everyone starts attacking each other. mkay, the last question is from Elven Warrior Princess. she asks: "Didn't Simba ever get hungry from just living on bugs, especially when he became a full-grown lion?

God bless and ride free citizen."

Me: i ahve no idea what that last part is but...Simba? what are you doing?

(everyones turns to look and sees Simba eating a catipillar)

Simba: what? its slimy, yet satisfying

Me: mkaaaay um yeah, Simba, did you every get hungry from just eating bugs for most of your life?

Simba: at first i was because i was used to an all-meat diet, but i learned to like it and every now and then i have an occational catipillar, which you all kinda just saw... heh-heh...

Everyone: oooooh...

Me: ok well, that is all for today but please keep sending in your questions! we are more than happy to answer them! by now you all know the drill, plz R&R!

Everyone: byeas!


	4. Chapter 4

im gonna skip this one to make it even so that way ch 5 is ON ch 5...u get it?


	5. Chapter 5

YAY CH 5 YEAAAAAAAAA!! :D WOO! RATTA-RATTA! oops. that last part sliped out. hehe. omg thanks for the reviews ppl of the world! well, i dont know if ur from all over the world but whatever!

Nala: um, Lilly1413? have you been drinking those Rockstar energy drinks again...?

Me: naw...well, maybe a lil bit...

(a pile of Rockstar energy drinks come tumbing out of the closet..)

Me: w-where did those come from?? hey i dont know where they came from!!

Timon: yeah like how you don't know where cubs come from..

Me: Timon! the are cubs here!!

Tanabi: Lilly1413?

Me: yess...?

Tanabi: where DO cubs come from??

Me: UMMM...guys..any help??

(everyone looks at each other)

Everyone: THE STORK.

Tanabi: oh.

Me: ahem..ok, lets get to the first question...again, this is from Elven Warrior Princess...yay her!! she asks: "Heya, that last part is my signature, sorta. Tell Simba I say thanks for answering my questions . Everyone is speculating on who Nala's father could've been, can she perhaps shed some light on that."

Me: Nala? do you know??

Nala: um, i think this question should be answered by my mother Sarafina..

Me: ah yes, of course...Sarafina?

Sarafina: please, call me Saffy

Me: alright...Saffy...um perhaps YOU could shed some light on this interesting subject

Saffy: well, Nala's father was...

(everyone leans forward to hear)

Sarafina: Ni.

Nala: NI!!

(Sarafina nods)

Nala: but he..and i...we were...friends...and YOU NEVER TOLD ME ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS WAS MY FATHER?!

Sarafina: it got so complicated and it became too hard for you to understand

Nala: (faints)

(everyone helps her up)

Me: are you ok Nala?

Nala: yeah i am now...

Me: ok..now we all know who Nala's father is..though...i dont think Nala wants to know anymore...

Me: mkay, second question is from Mikokat. and the question is..."Wow, nice! I have a question that's for Zira. What made you act so hostile towards your first-born son, Nuka? There's gotta be a better explanation than his physical appearance."

Me: um, Zira...o, ah jeez..she got thrown out...um Scar...can you explain?

Scar: yes. one day Nuka and ...er, Kopa..were playing in the guizer field...long story short...Nuka stuck his head in a guizer and the guizer exploded on him...

Me: omg! Nuka is this for real??

Nuka: well sorta. i fixed it since but i decided to keep the look bye using hair gel

Me: woa...sweet idea by the way...i think it looks cool and so...original...

Nuka:thanks

Me: okay third question is from 17lions...omg i love this kid! the q is: "woo you updated. i thought you got stuck on my first quetion. anyways could you bring kopa in here because i have a question for him. how did you act with timon? did ya tease him?"

Me: um, before this question is answered...id like to intriduce to you...Kopa...Kopa come out here...

(Kopa walks in and sits in a chair by me)

Nala: k-Kopa? is it really you??

Kopa: yea mom, its me..

(Simba, Nala and Kopa hug)

Me: aww, omg this is amazing...

Nala: yes it is! Kopa where have you been all these years?!

Kopa: umm, over there...

Me: Kopa? did you get hit in the head with a coconut??

Kopa: no! im serious! no one payed attention to me when Kira was born so i went OVER THERE!

Me: Kopa, i think you should lie down for awhile..

\Kopa:mkay!

(falls to the floor asleep)

Kopa: but i did kinda teese Timon, but after awhile, we became best buds...

(falls asleep again)

Me: umm, yeah this has been wierd...

Everyone: agreed.

Me: uh, next question: "ooh i got another quetion. could everyone do the hokey pokey? i want to see the cast embareesed please?" from 17lions again! omg i loves that dude so much! can you feel tha love?

Everyone: no.

Me: aw, come on! do the hokey pokey!

(everyone stands)

Me:u put your right paw in, u put your right paw out! u put your right paw in and ya shake it all about! you do the hokey pokey..

Everyone: AND THATS WHAT ITS ALL ABOUT!!

(i start laughing)

Me: alright, thats all we have for today so please R&R! and i DONT own TLK!

Everyone: STAY TIGHT HOMIES!


	6. Chapter 6

YAY CH 6 YEAAAAAAAAA!! :D WOO! NUCKLEHEADMCSPAZATRON!! oops. that last part sliped out. hehe. omg thanks for the reviews ppl of the world! well, i dont know if ur from all over the world but whateva!! :DDD

Me: today we have alot of fun stuffs to do and-

(turns to Kovu and Simba who are singin ad dancin)

Simba: dontcha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Kovu: dontcha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?

Simba and Kovu: DONTCHA BABY! D-D-D-DONTCHA!!

Me: SHIELD YOUR EYES, CHILDREN!!

(Kiara puts her paw over Maka's eyes and Nala does the same with Tanabi)

Me: Simba! Kovu! you guys PROMISED you wouldnt do that in puplic! ESPECIALLY MY SHOW WHICH BROADCASTS ALL OVER THE WORLD!!

Simba and Kovu: it...does??

(I nod)

Simba and Kovu: !# !!

Me: Hey! appropriate language when the cubs are here! now go and sit down before your wives beat you to a pulp

(they go and sit down)

Me: omg that was embarassing..ok...he first question tonight is froooommmm: 17lions AGAIN! omg i loves this girrrrllll...she asks: "yay! i like this story. anyways call me a girl. i get mad when people think i am a boy. anyways i have a question for... kiara. if you had seen kopa when you were a cub, how would you act with him"

Me: Kiara?

Kiara: well, let me see...this was a loong time ago...Kopa was a very kind cub and he was a great role model...most of the time, but i was very little when he left and that;s all i really remember...

Me: oh, thats cool, though..i see my older brother as a role model but he gets into more trouble than he should ;)

Kiara: sweeet

Me: totalyy. anyway...neeeeexxxtt question is frommmm: Elven Warrior Princess! YAY :D she asks...:Points and laughs at the cast Ahem, down to business. This is another question for Simba, if he is able to answer. Where did Pride Rock actually come from?"

Simba: well...erm...pride rock first arrived when the great lion of the sky accidenlt dropped his playdoe cuz a magical pixie farie tickled him with a feather..

Me: ummmm...

Simba: hey! thats what my dad told me!

Me: Mufasa...?

Mufasa: its true! my dad and his dad and HIS dad were told the saaamee story..

Me: alrighty then...next question is from..: Zetsu's rose...nice name :) she asks: "i love reading stories like this, ok my question is for zazu were you ever able to stop smelling like lion spit after scar tried to eat you? and did you feel sticky at all?"

Zazu: after MANY baths and airfresheners, i finally stopped smelling lion spit..yuck! and i did feel some stickeyness..

Me: okayyyy...is umm, that all...?

Zazu: all i have to tell has been told..

Me: mkay...cool..? the last question is from 17lions again, again!! holy shnaps girl! your mind is full of questions! she asks: " i got a question for kovu. did you love kiara as soon as you met her no PDA though"

Kovu: When we first met, i thought she was pretty cute...

Kiara: awww...i thought you were pretty handsome..

(the two lean forward to kiss and i spray them with water)

Kovu and Kiara: HEY!!

me: 17lions and i told you that there will be no more PDA!

Kovu: fine.

Kiara: okay..

Me: now that we have some free time...I WANNA BE I WANNA BE I WANNA BE FAMOUS!

everyone: ANANNANANANANANANANANA!! OH, I WANNA BE I WANNA BE..

me: I WANNA BE FAMOUS!!

Me: okay everybody, have fun and drive save..watch out for those opossums out there :0

Everyone: reeeses peices penut butter cups! you mess with me ill mess you up!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! im SO sorry i didnt update my stories since last year I'll try to continue all my stories!! I DO NOT OWN TLK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me: anddd we're back! welcome to another chapter of awesomeness! Okay, might i start off by introducing an old friend, Mheetu!

Mheetu: -sits- thanks for inviting me Lilly1413. I've missed everyone soo much!

Me: alright Mheetu i gots a question for you from Remember The 90's Cartoons. How did you feel when Simba and Nala went off on their adventures without you?

Mheetu: I felt pretty left out. I wanted so much to grow up and hang with my big sister and Simba

Nala: aw, Mheetu im sorry. From now on i'll never pretend you don't exist again!

Mheetu: ummm....yeah im gonna pretend you didn't say that

Me: oh what a touching moment, eh folks? there one more question from the same reviewer. Muffy and Sarabi, did you ever think that Simba got his 'anger problems' from Scar or Ahandi?

Muffy: ITS MUFASA!!!

Me: okay, okay muff-Mufasa

Sarabi: we did consider it for awhile but then we just figured some therapy would do him well

Me: Simba? did you seriously go to therapy?

Simba: uhm, yeah. Rafiki for about 6 weeks

Me, Nala and Kiara: wow.

Simba: ...yeah

Me: onto the next question from Leo! Vitani, is Nala your mom?

Vitani: WHAT?!! geez no!

Nala: yeah about that-

Me: Nala, is there something you would like to tell Vitani....and the rest of the world?

Nala: Vitani..i am your mother.

Vitani: -_faints_-

Me: Simba get some water!

Simba: -hrows water on Vitani-

Vitani: ack! ugh _thanks_ Simba

Simba: anytime

Vitani: i was being sarcastic

Me: um yeah lets move on. Next question is from Zetsu's rose. Simba, what did you think of Nala when you were kids?

Simba: i thought Nala was sweet and generous as a cub. i loved hanging out with her and we were practically glued together at the hip

Nala: oh Simba! i thought you were amazing too -hugs-

Me: ugh guys im practically gagging here! do you mind?!

Simba and Nala: oops. sorry.

Me: alrighty then. another question from the same review, Timon and Pumbaa what type of bug is your favorite? soft or crunchy?

Timon: i like crunchy. its the best of course

Pumbaa: i think soft is better!

Timon: crunchy.

Pumbaa: soft.

Timon: CRUNCHY!

Pumbaa: SOFT!

Me: OH-KAY!! both of you need to chiiill.

Timon and Pumbaa: fine.

Me: good. oh another question!! from AlyssaLioness, Nala what became of you and the rest of the pride when Scar took over?

Nala: it was a very depressing time, most of us have tried hard to forget. everyday was a struggle to survive; everything was dying and we were running out of options

Me: woah thats wicked tough

Nala: yep but we made it!

Me: which is awesome! dude, soo many reviews im real lucky! this ones from Mikokat, Nuka did you ever think of running away from the Outlands because of the conditions?

Nuka: well in the beginning I did but when Vitani and Kovu were born I realized that I was needed for us to survive

Kovu: wow Nuka. I never thought of it that way

Nuka: yeah thats all that kept me sane....until those stupid termites attacked me!!

Me: oh yes, who could forget? chewing your butt in front of the camera for everyone to see...

Nuka: hey! it was necissary i was dying to itch my butt

Me: this is a perfect TMI moment. um allllright oops I almost missed one by Mikokat! Pumbaa, did you ever play with Zazu when Timon was too busy?

Zazu: ohh yeah. whenever Timon was out I was the first he would come to. mostly I would give him advice but once he got me to play 'bowling for porcupines' -shudders-

Me: what happened?

Pumbaa: he got a needle in his...er..behind for a week

Everyone but Zazu and Pumbaa: ouch.

Zazu: yeah.

Me: well that just about does it everyone! stay tuned for another exciting chapter of TLK Q&A of the #2 kind.

Pumbaa: hahaha you said #2!

Me: um yes, yes I did.

Everyone: peaceout homeskillet!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how did I do? I tried wicked hard to keep it funny I hope yall like it! please R&R!-Lilly1413**


End file.
